En busca del placer
by liah24
Summary: ¿alguna vez te has sentido frustrado con el sexo? ¿ que harías para mejorarlo y por fin encontrar el placer? Bella y Edward tienen diferentes formas de afrontar su pequeño problema...
1. No ruídos, no hablar y sobretodo n mirar

_Hola a todas…. Este fic es compartido con Debelah.. es para mayores de 18 años así que si seguís leyendo es bajo vuestra responsabilidad. _

_Esperamos con ansias vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos._

_LIAH y DEBELAH_

_**DISCLAMER: Los **__**personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer , nosotras solo pervertimos a los personajes.**_

**CAPITULO 1: **_**No ruidos, no hablar y sobre todo no mirar**_

_Entre las muchas cosas que un hombre no puede permitirse hay una que se destaca especialmente: un hombre no puede permitirse dejar insatisfecha a una mujer en la cama.__** Sergio Sinay.**_

Otra noche más, otra noche con mi rutina de siempre. Allá vamos, en busca de mi punto G. Esto estaba fuera de catalogación, su cuerpo me estaba aplastando mientras sus torpes manos manoseaban mi cuerpo. Vamos Bella se supone que te tiene que gustar. Vamos pon cara de gusto que seguro que eso le inspira y mejora lo que esta haciendo.

- ¡Oh Bella! Esto es fantástico… mmm...me encanta, eres maravillosa- suspira mientras su lengua recorre mi cuello de manera grotesca. Esto es fantástico si, ¿pero para quien? ¡Dios! Si no fuese porque se está moviendo empezaría a dudar de si realmente la ha metido…

Un momento ¿estaba dentro? Dios… esto era un infierno. Su cuerpo pegajoso del sudor estaba totalmente pegado al mío.

- Sigue- dije por decir algo. ¿Pero por que le digo que siga? Yo lo que quiero es que termine de una vez.

-¿Te gusta nena?-

¿Qué si me gustaba? Este tío es imbécil. Me mordí el labio y traté de gemir en respuesta. Espero que con eso tenga suficiente.

- No te oigo preciosa… quiero que grites mi nombre… grita- aquello era una orden y para colmo su cadera golpeó la mía más fuerte. ¿He de suponer que la embestida también sería más profunda?

Sus movimientos empezaron a semejarse a los de mi perro con el cojín, bien estaba terminado. Solté un grito de alegría que hizo sonreír al pobre iluso. Vamos no tardes que esta noche quiero ver mi programa favorito. Su cara empezó a poner una expresión un tanto extraña. Odiaba que le gustara, era tan injusto**.**

- ¡Ah! Si… ¡oh Dios! Estoy apunto… No aguantaré mucho más cariño. En mi mente se reprodujo el aleluya cantado por bellos ángeles. Un par de movimientos más y sería libre. Su rostro se contrajo, sus manos apretaron con demasiada fuerza mi pecho… esto era demasiado, no bastaba con que no supiese ni follar que encima de estaba haciendo daño. Como me deje marca se la corto.

- Déjate llevar yo hace tiempo que me fui- de esta mierda. Por dios, quien me manda pensar que después de 10 noches así la cosa iba a mejorar? Esto no tenía arreglo. Y noté como daba sus últimas coleadas. Suspiré aliviada. Ya podría salir de esta jaula. Miré a su cara que encima era de gran satisfacción, reflejo de la mía- que se noté la ironía.

Por fin se apartó a un lado con un gran suspiro.

- Dame diez minutos y estaré listo de nuevo pequeña- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ¿De nuevo listo? ¿Para que?... ¿No estará pensando en serio volver a tocarme? Piensa Bella, piensa rápido… necesito una excusa y por el amor de dios que sea buena, muy buena.

Saqué mi móvil y mande un mensaje urgente a Alice, no hacía escribir lo tenía en la plantilla guardado.

- el semental ataca de nuevo ¡salvarme! -

Lo envié y guardé el móvil como si nada. Mike volvió haciendo ruidos de tigre. Oh no el numerito del tigre no. Se acuclilló para saltar sobre mí cuando mi móvil sonó y evité que cayera sobre mi rodando en la cama. Tomé el móvil a toda prisa.

-¿Diga?- dije tratando de sonar algo molesta… tampoco quería herir del todo sus sentimientos.

- ¡Grr!- Alice se mofó de mí… esta me la pagaba.

- Alice, ¿Qué pasa?

- Dímelo tu… ¿otra noche de sexo desenfrenado con la fiera?- su risa cantarina me irritó aún más.

- ¡Oh! ¿en serio?, pues… no te preocupes, voy para allá- colgué el teléfono, era el momento de poner mi mejor cara y contar mi mayor mentira.

-No te lo vas a creer a Rose le ha dejado el novio y me necesitan. Lo siento de corazón.-

- ¿A Rose? ¿El novio? Pero si ella tiene uno cada día-

- Pero le dejó el de hoy… Mike ella siempre deja... ¿Lo entiendes?

- No, lo que no entiendo es que cada noche tus amigas te llamen con sus problemas…. Parece que lo hagan aposta…. Por que las conozco y sé de buena mano que no son capaces… pero…

Iluso era una palabra que no le llegaba a definir. Ignorante era demasiado culta, quizás. Payaso, gilipollas o estúpido me gustaban más.

- Lo siento corazón- esas palabras quemaban en mi boca, no lo sentía en absoluto- tengo que irme.

- Tranquila nena, ya seguiremos otro día… aún tengo muchos planes para nosotros- se acercó gateando hacia mí y yo contuve una arcada- por el momento te dejo un pequeño adelanto.

Observé con horror como su lengua salía de su boca para pasarla cual lametón de vaca por la mía. Era momento de huir… y para siempre.

- Si, yo te llamaré ¿vale?- cuando las vacas bailen claque.

Salí de aquel apartamento odiando mi olor, me repugnaba tener algo de él. Estaba decidido le iba a mandar a buscar espárragos. No podía seguir jugando a esto, incluso mi cuerpo terminaría vengándose de mí y vomitando cuando lo viera.

Tomé un taxi esperando que el señor conductor no tuviera ganas de charlar, simplemente quería llegar a mi casa y comer helado hasta reventar. Pero la suerte no era mí sino, no podía esperar que con la noche que había pasado aquel tipo con los dientes ennegrecidos decidiese concederme la paz que necesitaba.

- Vaya, parece que la señorita a tenido una noche interesante- me guiñó un ojo. Bufé exasperada, esto no podía estar pasándome, en serio…

- Si usted lo dice…

- Como para no decirlo, el revolcón a tenido que ser espectacular- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo se atreve?- casi grité.

- Niña… si olvidaste hasta abrocharte la camisa.

Después de intentar taparme e intentar olvidar la mirada lasciva del taxista subí a nuestro apartamento por las escaleras. Era una meta personal de esas que tomas en año nuevo. Este año subiré por las escaleras para perder culo, exceptuando y tienes una larga lista de veces en la que puedes tomar el ascensor.

- Después de un polvo de infarto puedes subir por el ascensor-

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando puse esa norma? Polvo de infarto y yo no íbamos relacionados. Bueno… el infarto era posible que me diera de la desesperación… pero otra cosa no.

Eran cinco pisos, me repetí una y otra vez. Los tacones no te molestan para nada Bella, me decía a mi misma. Bueno, eso de que no molestan… al menos no molestaban hasta que aquel estúpido escalón decidió moverse en el momento en el que yo iba a poner mi pie encima.

La noche estaba cada vez mejor, ahora no solo sufriría el dichoso infarto, sino que tendría que visitar al dentista. Gracias a Dios ya tengo experiencia en este campo, el de caerme estando parada y sin moverme, y no sufrí lesiones graves. Un par de moretones en la rodilla no eran tan graves.

Llegué por fin al piso y entré lanzando mis zapatos al suelo. Entré directa a la cocina tomé el helado de chocolate y una cuchara gigante. Entré en el comedor y ahí estaban mis amigas y compañeras de piso. Ros y Alice. Que estaban intentando no decir nada. me senté en el sofá y empecé a comer el helado.

- Desembucha- gritó Alice

Perfecto, ya sabía que no podría librarme y menos cuando yo misma me había puesto en la línea de tiro al llamarlas para que me salvasen. Pero sabía a donde llevaría todo aquello, otra charla sobre mi patética vida sexual, mi reticencia a darme por vencida. Si, definitivamente era estúpida al pensar tras el primer polvo que podría mejorar algo.

Las miré entrecerrando los ojos, modo de advertirles que no estaba de humor, pero la ceja de Rose se arqueó levemente. ¡Mierda, ahora me estaba retando!

- No hay nada que contar. Absolutamente nada. Y no Alice, me da igual que tengas una noche aburrida y que mis frustraciones te diviertan. No, no quiero que me recordéis que me lo advertisteis y tampoco quiero que me sermoneéis sobre la posibilidad de ir a un puto. ¿Entendido? - Les dije mientras las amenazaba con mi cuchara.

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar, observé como sus caras pasaban del blanco al rojo mientras ambas trataban de no caerse del sofá. ¿Y aquellas se suponían que eran mis amigas? Poco a poco mi frustración sexual iba tomando el control de mi cuerpo hasta hacerme estallar.

- ¡Ya basta! No pido tanto, solo un tío que sepa utilizar lo que tiene entre las piernas joder… No es tan complicado.

- OH, venga Bells tampoco será para tanto, el chico no lo puede hacer tan mal- dijo entre risas Rose mientras se mordía el labio.

- Encima que el chico inventa en la cama.... no todos hacen el salto del tigre...-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par…

- ¿El salto del tigre?- exclamé- Di más bien el salto de la marmota. ¡Por Dios!

- ¿marmota? pobre buscando una cueva donde cobijarse y tú.... mira que eres mala...-

- Muy graciosa Alice, pero os juro una cosa, a partir de hoy y en lo que resta de verano no me toca un tío más. Total, para lo que hacen, mejor me apaño yo solita- un puchero se dibujó en mi cara.

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Un verano entero? - Esto era el colmo si Alice lo ponía en duda.... pero eso era una técnica demasiado vieja para ejercerla conmigo. Yo estaba segura. Total siempre había estado presionada por ellas... este verano sería una solitaria pasa.

- Si, un verano entero… ¿Alguna objeción?- volví a apuntarles con la cuchara.

- No, ninguna- dijo Rose mientras le devolvía una mirada muy extraña al pequeño duende.

-Vale... tu misma. ¿Sabes? Hoy recibimos la contestación aquella solicitud que enviamos hace un par de meses... ¿la recuerdas?- su sonrisa era demasiado terrorífica. ¿solicitud?

EDWARD PVO

Si consigues no mirarla terminaras, si consigues no mirarla terminaras. Mierda la miré. ¿Llevaba pestañas postizas? Dios, se le estaban despegando. Vale volvamos a pensar… Angelina Jolie, me lo estoy montando con Angelina Jolie.

- mmm Eddie… te esta gustando ¿no?

¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso justo ahora? Lo que me faltaba, con esa voz chillona había logrado evaporizar la imagen que tenía de Angelina Jolie entrelazando sus piernas en mi cadera. No la mires, no te fijes en ella y tu diosa volverá a aparecer, gruñe simplemente y con lo estúpida que es seguro piensa que estas disfrutando.

- ¡Oh! Eddie… sigue así mi amor, eres una fiera.

Estaba claro que si seguía hablando lo único que conseguiría es que me fuera pero a otra parte. Me estaba costando mucho mantener mi erección pero esta no conseguía manchar mi reputación.

- Vamos nene… mira como me tienes.

Vale tendríamos que buscar soluciones drásticas… salí de ella y la tomé del pelo. Esto en teoría debería ser más suave, con más tacto pero no tenía el cuerpo para cursiladas.

Y en un movimiento rápido adentre mi miembro en su boca. Así al menos estaría calladita.

Un buen método, me felicité a mi mismo, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar y terminar rapidito para poder largarme de allí. Pero… ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Estaba intentando hablar? Si tendría que estar atragantándose por dios. No, no, no… como siga así esto ya no tendrá arreglo. Definitivamente esta tía es más efectiva que una ducha fría.

La tomé de la cabeza, y accidentalmente – nótese la ironía- le coloqué el pelo de tal forma que tapaba su cara. Moví mis caderas e intenté concentrarme solamente en mi placer. A ella… bueno… me daba igual ella en este momento**. **

Cerró un poco más la boca alrededor de mi amigo Black and Decker y pude notar sus dientes. ¿Nadie le dijo que eso no gusta? Habíamos llegado a un punto en el que la caballerosidad había desaparecido, ahora solo importaba llegar a mi meta, descargar, vestirme y correr.

Mi mano disimuladamente viajó por sus mejillas- seguramente pensaba que la estaba acariciando con dulzura, ni que el momento lo requiriese- llegué a aquella nariz operada y la taponé con dos dedos. Así aprendería a no morder.

Su boca se aparto de mi miembro, mierda esta chica siempre la jodía, me miró a los o, su pestaña ahora estaba en su labio superior, intenté no reírme pero era casi imposible.

- has sido un niño muy malo Eddie-

No mas jueguecitos … me quería ir. El partido empezaba en 15 minutos y esta tía solo hacía que alargar esta tortura.

- si.. muy malo- le dije mientras la giraba y la empujaba para poder embestirla por detrás. ¿ Habran unos tapones por aquí?

Al menos así no tenía que verle la cara, eso y a era un punto. Venga Edward, recuerda esas curvas de Angelina, sus carnosos labios… si quieres imagínate la escena anterior pero con ella… ¡Venga Decker, termina la faena y rápido!

¿Cómo se titulaba la película que le pillé a Emmett la noche anterior? Tenía buenapinta.**D**efinitivamente empezaría a ver sus películas para tener la imaginación mas despierta. Y fue cuando lo noté por fin estaba llegando. Los sonidos que hacía Jessica eran de lo menos placenteros pero yo estaba apunto de irme. Moví a toda prisa mis caderas sin ningún reparo. Cuando por fin exploté. Genial. Me quedan 7 minutos para deshacerme de la pesada, vestirme y llegar a mi apartamento.

- Bueno nena… se ha hecho tarde… ya nos vemos- dije mientras me ponía los boxer y buscaba los pantalones.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo algo exasperada- Eddie, tu y yo aún no hemos terminado…

- Esto… si, ya… es que no me acordaba pero de verdad, me tengo que ir… fíjate es tardísimo.

- ¿Tardísimo?- enarcó una ceja- son las nueve de la noche Eddie.

- ¿tan tarde? Me voy… ya te llamaré yo- todavía tenía mi camisa sin abotonar cuando salía por su puerta. Me crucé con una muchacha que se quedo mirando mi torso desnudo. – joder Edward- me regañé a mi mismo mientras miraba el reloj. 5 minutos. Bueno podría llegar un poco tarde. Sin pensármelo dos veces la tomé del brazo justo en el momento que la puerta del ascensor se abría.

La apreté contra la pared mientras sumergía mi lengua en su boca. Mis manos se pasearon por su cuerpo tanteando el terreno. Estaba muy bien. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y saqué una tarjeta.

- llámame preciosa- y dicho eso salí del ascensor corriendo hasta mi coche.

Tres minutos y el partido empezaría. Aceleré mi preciado Volvo y me sumergí entre las abarrotadas calles de Chicago. Llegué frente a nuestro apartamento y bajé de un salto.

Se podía decir que no había quemado todo el cartucho, o más bien ella no había logrado ni encender la mecha. ¿Dónde estaban aquellas diosas en la cama de las que tanto me hablaban? Tampoco pedía tanto, un poco de anatomía real, sin silicona y mucho menos pestañas que acaban en la mejilla.

Entré en mi portal para encontrarme a la mujer del tercero mirándome de una forma extraña. Miré al espejo de la entrada, estaba descamisado con carmín en mis labios, el pelo más despeinado de lo habitual y ¿que era eso que tenía en mi barbilla? Maldita pestaña.

Genial, me tocaba subir por las escaleras. Subí deprisa y abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Ahí estaban Emmett y Jasper con las pizzas y las cervezas. Adoraba a mis amigos. Me terminé de quitar la camisa y me senté en mi butaca

- Eddie- gritó Emmett

- Em por favor, tu también no, sabéis como odio ese maldito nombre- rugí, solo recordar como sonaba con la voz de pito de Stanley me entraban arcadas. Estoy seguro que tras esa noche mi fiel compañero Decker tendría un trauma.

- Parece que el encuentro no ha sido todo lo fructífero que habrías deseado amigo.- Miré a mi amigo Jasper, enarqué una ceja… este chaval no cambiaría jamás, siempre tan estirado.

- Bueno si miramos el lado positivo a la noche, he conocido una vecina de Jessica que esta como un queso-

- nunca aprenderás…. En ese edificio todas son iguales…- dijo Jasper demasiado gracioso.

- Algo que tú nunca sabrás ¿no?- alcé una ceja viendo como Jasper se volvía colorado.

- Hermanos haya paz. El partido va a comenzar. Y estamos comiendo… no queremos que nos siente mal la comida pensando en el "polvo" de Edward-

Me senté junto a Emett y pillé mi cerveza mientras decidía sobre que pizza me apetecía más. Jasper y él ya estaban haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría el partido… ellos nunca cambiarían. De pronto una musiquilla caribeña llamó mi atención.

La pantalla reflejaba la imagen de una tía despampanante con tan solo un mini bikini y un pareo.

El anuncio ya de por si estaba genial, solo con poder observar esas curvas ya me la estaba imaginando cabalgando como una autentica fiera sobre mí.

- El hotel Parasiac Beach Blue os ofrece la oportunidad de uniros a nuestra plantilla este verano. Trabaja en un ambiente de ensueño, rodeado de las playas más hermosas del planeta y gana un sueldo increíble.

-¿chicos tenéis algún plan para verano?- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara. Este verano tenía que encontrar el polvo de mi vida, estaba cansado de siempre lo mismo…


	2. En la alturas por fin capi bueno

**Primero de todo pedirles disculpas pero subí el capi mal, soy un desastre hasta que me habitúe a esto… muchas gracias Maggie.**

**Bueno esperamos que os guste y muchas gracias a todas por comentar. Nos hace tener más ganas de continuar… Un beso a todas.**

**Liah y Debelah**

DISCLAMER : LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NOSOTRAS SOLO LOS PERVERTIMOS UN POCO

**CAPITULO 2 En las alturas**

_**El mundo esté lleno de esos seres incompletos que andan en dos pies y degradan el unico misterio que les queda: El sexo.**_

No me podía creer que estuviéramos en un avión directo al caribe. No quería pensar en el miedo que tengo a estos aparejos….tampoco quería pensar en la cantidad de dinero que se habían gastado Ros y Alice en tasar su equipaje. En una isla solo se necesitan 4 vestidos y 3 bikinis, no… ellas nunca eran tan sencillas.

Para ellas aquellos 4 vestidos y los 3 bikinis eran lo que necesitaban en un día. Había pensado seriamente llevarlas a tratamiento, pero me habían amenazado con llevarme a mi a un sexólogo. Era lo único que me faltaba era que no solo ellas se enterasen de mis frustraciones, sino contarle a un completo desconocido lo inútiles que me resultaban los tios en la cama.

Cama, tios… Dios… aún recuerdo mis palabras de la otra noche.

"os juro que no me acostaré con ninguno en todo el verano, y después si después de mis tres meses sabáticos no encuentro un hombre que merezca la pena me hago monja, estoy hasta las narices."

- ¿ por que no pruebas a pagar?- aquellas fueron las palabras de Rosaline, ella siempre tan satisfecha con los músculos que se acostaba. Por que para que engañarnos, aquellos tipos eran mas músculos que hombres.

_- Porque con la suerte que tengo me gasto el sueldo de un mes para nada- elevé los brazos al cielo- ¿Dónde están los hombres que saben lo que es el punto G? _

_Tres meses… tres meses en una isla paradisíaca llena de monumentos… ¿en que narices estaba yo pensando al prometer aquello?_

No pienses tonterías, estará lleno de señores viejos y ricos, de señores con una mata pelo en el pecho. A ti no te gusta el pelo en el pecho. Estará lleno de hombres feos y de adolescentes llenos de granos.

Lo de monumentos solo esta en el anuncio para captar clientes. Tú quieres ganar dinero y pasar un tiempo con tus amigas. Eso es lo que realmente quieres.

_- Estoy deseando tener ante mis ojos todos esos cuerpazos de ensueño…- suspiró Rosalie- este verano va a ser apoteósico ya veréis._

_- Gracias Rose- dije entre dientes. _

_- oh! Es cierto, tu este verano pasarás la mano por la pared, no?_

Lo peor de mi decisión era tener que escuchar las bromitas de este par.

-¿ dónde esta Alice?- pregunté para poder almenos cambiar de tema.

- Creo que empezando su verano- dijo Ros señalando con sus ojos el cuarto de baño. No me lo podía creer acababa de salir del cuarto de baño seguida un tipo que era dos veces ella. Ella levantó su mirada y alzo su pulgar. ¿osea que ese tipo se lo montaba bien? ¿Cómo los distinguen? Es decir, no puede ser que en todo el mundo yo sea un imán para patanes ¿no?

Tenía que haber un código secreto, una marca en la nuca o en la muñeca… algo que les diferenciase, y estoy segura que este par me ocultaban esa información para reírse a gusto de mí. Miré la sonrisa de felicidad de Alice, su rostro mostraba abiertamente la satisfacción… no quería imaginarme que cara tenía yo. ¿lo tendría escrito en la frente?

Estaba segura que los hombres cuando me miraban sentían lastima de mí, me veían como la típica mujer menopausia. Pero es que yo estaba peor. ¿No me entendían? No era que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, las tenía joder, simplemente que solo pedía un poco de atención en mí. Quiero tener esa puta sonrisa en mi cara. ¿Tanto pido?

Si lo pensaba fríamente ya no recordaba la última vez que un tío me había hecho al menos ver un retazo de ese cielo que se toca con las manos… en pocas palabras, ya no recordaba la última vez que un tío había logrado que tuviese un orgasmo. Aquello resultaba patético, porque sabía que podía conseguirlo, estaba segura de ello… ¡el problema no era mío!... ¿o si?

Sentí mi cara mojada, pasé mi mano por ella. No quería que me vieran llorar, me sentía tonta. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo a que en realidad el problema no fuera de los chicos si no mío, que en verdad nunca supiera que era realmente el sexo. Que tuviera que estar fingiendo toda mi vida… este era mi mayor motivo por el cual decidí no hacer nada más en las vacaciones. No estaba preparada para otra frustración, no ahora.

-¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó Rosaline

- Es del sueño… ya sabes siempre me lloran los ojos..-

La mirada de Rose me traspasaba, odiaba que me conociesen tan bien pero al menos no dijo nada más.

El avión aterrizó y nosotras descendimos. El calor resultaba incluso agradable, el sol acariciaba nuestra piel.

Calor… siempre calor, siempre anhelando ese calor especial y solo encontraba el del sol. Olvídalo Bella, no lo pienses más… este verano es solo para despejarte, no pensar en cama, ni en tíos y mucho menos en tu necesidad. Trabajaría, ganaría un buen sueldo y a ser posible algo de color se posaría sobre mi pálida piel_**. **_

Estábamos en el holl del hotel esperando que viniera el coordinador cuando apareció un botones. ¿así eran los botones? ¿Por qué me haces esto Dios?

- perdonad señoritas ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-

Me quedé simplemente embobada. Era alto, fuerte y … con una sonrisa perfecta. Miré a Alice y a Rosaline que las dos tenían una sonrisa triunfadora en su cara.

- no, no hace falta. Somos trabajadoras. Hasta luego- le dije tomando a las dos del brazo. Si yo me jodia, ellas no me iban a restregar nada.

- malfollada- me susurró Alice en el oído.

EDWARD POV

Ya habíamos abordado el avión, ya estábamos camino al paraíso y mi mente ya estaba trabajando en como distribuir la semana. Nada más llegar tendría que inspeccionar el terreno y hacer mi lista.

- Hola, ¿Le apetece algo para beber?-

Miré hacia arriba y allí la vi. Una pelirroja con su uniforme de azafata me miraba comiéndome con los ojos. ¡Dios, como me ponen los uniformes! Venga Ed, una de tus sonrisas y al baño…

- Si me encantaría beber algo…- le sonreí y ella contestó mi sonrisa. Eso era bueno. Le hice un gesto para que se agachará y aparte de susurrarle algo al oído aprovechaba para tantear como tenía la delantera.- pero …¿tu beberías algo conmigo?- dejé que saliera más aire de lo normal de mi boca para que pudiera acariciar su cuello. Se acababa de sonrojar, osea que captaba la indirecta.

- En el trabajo no me permiten beber- dijo con la voz entrecortada y tocándose la camisa… ya tenía calor. Otra sonrisa torcida. Le volví a pedir que se acercase.

- Nadie tiene porque verte… preciosa- si, definitivamente tenía una buena delantera. Ahora solo faltaba saber sus artes con la lengua.

- Tengo un descanso en 5 minutos…- mi sonrisa triunfal no podía ser otra, me mordí el labio para poder darle un pequeño adelanto de lo que estaba pensando hacer con ella mientras escuchaba toser a Emmett. Le enseñé muy gentilmente mi dedo corazón sin despegar la mirada de ella.

- allí me tendrás.-

Desapareció entre las demás butacas y yo empecé a relamerme de anticipación. Aquella tenía cara de irle la fiesta, este sería uno de los mejores viajes de mi vida.

- Si te pillan yo no te conozco de nada- habló Emett.

- Edward, eso es delito… ¿estás loco?- y ahí estaba otra vez el mojigato de Jasper.

- El verano ya ha empezado chicos, y yo empiezo a contar desde ya… este año tu record será de risa con lo que yo voy a conseguir.

- Pobre iluso- se rió entre dientes Emett- ¡lo mío es insuperable chaval-

- ¿Cuándo dejareis de utilizar a las mujeres como objetos?- preguntó Jasper y yo tuve que contener una carcajada.

- Bueno… cuando tu empieces a utilizarlas de cualquier forma… que a este paso…. Virgen a los 40.…- era un golpe bajo pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería todo un discurso sobre esperar a la mujer de tu vida.

- y eso si a los 40 se atreve a si quiera mirar unas tetas- masculló Emett por lo bajo, yo no pude evitar reírme.

- lo que vosotros digáis, a mi no me interesa una cada noche… yo estoy es…

- ok ok… entendido Jazz, no empieces de nuevo- alcé la vista para ver como la pelirroja se desabotonaba un poco la camisa y caminaba hacia el lavabo- yo tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme_._

Me levanté y fui directo al lavabo, entré en el y allí estaba aquella mujer esperándome con la camisa totalmente desabrochada. Esto sería muy interesante.

-¿esperas a alguien?-

- ¿tu que crees?.

No le contesté me limite a abordar sus labios mientras cerraba el pestillo de la puerta. Mis manos se pasearon por su cintura llegando a sus pechos. Nada de delicadezas no la iba a volver a ver.

**Aquello fue coser y cantar, la ropa voló rápidamente y sin contemplaciones. No era mi intención deleitarme en su cuerpo tampoco. Directo al tema Edward. **

**Movimientos rápidos y concisos, buscando únicamente mi propio placer y luego a mi asiento. Salí terminando de abotonar mi camisa, no me importaba mucho si ella salía o no. **

**Llegué a mi butaca con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. **

**- Yo ya llevo una- dije mofándome. **

-no te confíes mucho en el terreno soy mejor yo…. El aire te lo dejo a ti… yo en espacios tan pequeños como que no… pero nada más llegar… te enterarás.

- me parece que os comportais como animales…-ahí estaba Jasper otra vez.

- mira Jasper te juro que este verano caes… este verano como me llamo Edward Cullen a ti te desvirgan… pesado…-

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Esperamos vuestras opiniones**

**Mil gracias.-**


	3. Retando lo irretable

**Hola, ya estamos aquí y este capitulo hemos tenido la especial colaboración de nuestra hermanita Bella-291, esperamos que os guste**

Capitulo 3 Retando lo irritable

El mayor de los peligros para la mayoría de nosotros,no es que nuestro objetivo sea demasiado alto y no lo alcancemos, sino que sea demasiado bajo y lo logremos. (Michelangelo)

Edward Pov

Una vez llegamos y nos asignaron nuestros dormitorios cada uno se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo. El deber llamaba y teníamos que saber que haríamos cada uno.

Cuando el encargado le dijo a Emmett que sería el botones yo tuve que girarme para que no se notara que me estaba partiendo el culo de él.

Yo por supuesto sería el nuevo socorrista de la piscina principal, y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello… luciría cuerpo y eso me facilitaría sin duda rellenar mi lista. Emmett estaba perdido, no ganaría bajo ningún concepto la apuesta, y Jasper no era rival… bueno, él se podría decir que no existía en la apuesta.

Había días en los que me preguntaba si realmente no era gay… tendría que tener cuidado y que mi jabón no se cayese en las duchas si él estaba cerca… toda medida era poca.

Mi primer día fue normal, todavía no había llegado toda la gente al hotel y las mujeres por la piscina escaseaban. Los cursos empezaban al día siguiente y me imaginó que vendrían muchas mamas a traer a sus niños, mamas de estas que se te cae la baba. Me encantaba mi trabajo.

Al llegar a mi habitación me encontré a un Emmett con una sonrisa malvada en la cara. Este tío seguro que había pillado, me gustaba la idea de estar por delante de él.

- ¿y esa cara de estúpido?

- he encontrado una víctima interesante…-

- si seguro Emmett, te tengo dicho que las que vienen solo a comer al hotel no cuentan ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlas luego? aunque claro eso me da ventaja…no la necesito pero bueno.

- Tu siempre tan optimista Eddie, para tu información venia con maletas, lo que significa que va a quedarse, asique tengo buenas perspectivas con esa morena.

- ¿seguro? No se Emmett, creo que lo que pasa es que aun no me ha visto a mí. Entonces tus buenas perspectivas se irán a la basura, sabes que siempre caen rendidas a mis pies.

Este Emmett siempre con lo mismo ¿es que no aprendía la lección? La primera regla era que jamás le hables de una tía buena a un amigo que ha venido con las mismas intenciones que tu. Empieza por camelártela y luego ya hablas de ella. Que ahora me entrara a mí el interés no era culpa mía, sino de su bocaza. Pero ¿estaría tan interesante como decía? Tendría que comprobarlo.

- Sí, eso ya lo veremos Eddie- ¡dios como odiaba que me llamara así!- esa tía no es para ti, además según he podido ver es un poco estrecha… eso requiere algo de paciencia y tacto… algo de lo que tu careces chaval- no pude más que reírme.

- Y tu eres el señor atenciones con las tías… esa es buena Emmett.

- Mira, esa morena acabará tumbada debajo de mí antes de que acabe el verano y tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo… y es más… repetirá- se cruzó de brazos ante mí tensando los músculos.

- ¿Otra apuesta?- enarqué una ceja retándole con la mirada, el nunca desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- Perfecto.

- Bien, pues entonces tendrás que decirme quien es esa preciosidad…

No tardamos nada en cambiarnos, los dos con miradas retadoras mientras nos colocábamos nuestras camisetas de tirantes, ojala no le gustarán los músculos tamaño xxl. Estaba impaciente, me encantaba picarme con él.

Bajamos las escaleras y la mirada de Emmett no paraba quieta. Estaba demasiado ansioso podía verlo.

- Hombre si es el botones….- dijo una chica morena pequeña. ¿era esta? Miré a Emmet intentando contener la risa.

- Hola, ¿dónde está tu amiga?-

- ¿Qué amiga?- contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa.

- La de los ojos marrones- ¿se había fijado hasta en los ojos? Me estaba sorprendiendo, yo era más de talla de sujetador, pero bueno….

- Ah, ahora viene, pero temo decirte que ella no está disponible-

Ante eso no puede evitar soltar una gran risotada, la cara de Emmett fue un autentico poema. La decepción era claramente latente…cuanto le quedaba por aprender, que estuviese disponible o no, no significaba que no pudiese tener una noche de locura. Pero si él se rendía eso dejaba de tener gracia.

- ¿Cómo que no está disponible? –claramente sorprendido, pero bueno ya que estábamos también me quedé a escuchar la respuesta.

- Pues digamos que…

- Digamos que no me da la gana de estar disponible, además ¿a ti qué coño te importa? – quien quiera que fuese tenía carácter.

Me giré para ver a una morena con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fulminante y lo mejor que no iba dirigida a nosotras sino a la chica del pelo de punta. Emmett no iba muy desencaminado, era bastante mona, nada del otro mundo pero tenía un pase. Además no ayudaba demasiado que vistiese con un vestido ancho. Así me era imposible averiguar la talla del sujetador.

- Definitivamente esta chica necesita un buen polvo- masculló la pequeñaja.

- Alice- bramó la morena sin estilo de moda.

Emmett y yo estábamos allí parados viendo como aquellas dos se miraban retándose, definitivamente las dos tenían carácter… eso me gustaba, aunque mirándolas bien, tal vez pudiese anotar dos en mi lista.

La que se llamaba Alice tenía un punto también y esa mirada de diablillo me decía que era una fierecilla, no muy esbelta pero tampoco importaba.

Tenía que pasar a la acción si no quería que mi amigo se anotase el punto antes que yo.

- Hola preciosa, me llamo Edward Cullen- le dije a la morena sin nombre aún.

Bella Pov

Me giré al escuchar aquella voz aterciopelada y lo ví. Aquello no podía ser real. ¿ era tan cruel el destino? Ósea, decides hacer una obra de caridad absteniéndote todo el verano y aparece aquí, cachas numero uno y tio bueno numero dos. ¿ por que eres tan cruel Dios? ¿ donde los metiste a lo largo de mis dos años de experimentada vida sexual?

Volví a analizarlos, piensa Bella. No estás mirando la tableta de chocolate, ni los intensos ojos verdes, ni los brazos del otro, brazos con los que no tendrías que hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, solo dejarte llevar… y una mierda. Piensa en Mike, tan mono tan simpático y luego tan… baboso…

El pensar con claridad me había abandonado claramente. Joder Bella has venido con un objetivo cúmplelo. Pero eran tan… irresistibles.

- Be…Bella me llamo Bella. – muy bien chica necesitada, vas y te trabas al decir tu nombre. Pero quien no lo haría…es que estaban que daba miedo hasta mirarlos. Mike piensa en Mike, no es tan difícil.

- Encantado Be… Bella. –se reía el de ojos verdes. Genial el graciosito de turno, podía estar muy muy bueno. Pero no iba a aguantar a semejante tío…aunque en la cama no había que hablar mucho…dios Bella para, recuerda aquí estás de monja como dice Alice.

- Muy gracioso. Alice a trabajar que ya nos toca, y vosotros…ya nos veremos. –oh si claro que nos veríamos…pero dios Bella piensa con la cabeza, no con la entrepierna como hacen ellos. Menudo verano había elegido para ser casta.

- ¿Trabajáis aquí?- preguntó el armario.

- Sí, yo soy la encargada de la boutique que está cerca del bar de la piscina y ella es la…

- La nada- la corté antes de que se le ocurriese dar más información de la necesaria.

Lo último que necesitaba era tener a alguno de aquellos monumentos con poca ropa mientras estaba trabajando… así no podría enseñar más que a babear y no a nadar.

- ¿La nada?- una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Edward y creo que mis piernas temblaron literalmente… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? ¿Dónde estaban estos tíos cuando yo los buscaba? No, no… seguro que mucho monumento pero luego no sabrían ni moverse.

- Mira voy a serte sincera, no sé qué os traéis entre manos, no sé si vais en serio o esto es un tipo de broma al novato o quizás esta os ha sobornado para que intentéis algo conmigo, pero no quiero ni malgastar mi saliva ni hacer que perdáis el tiempo. No me interesáis ni eme interesareis. Así que dejar de haceros los simpáticos.-

- Lo solté todo por mi boca sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Y con eso dicho me fui a la cama, mañana me tocaba mi primer día de trabajo…. Y aquí había venido a eso ¿no?

**¿Qué os pareció? Esperamos muchos comentarios para seguir en marcha este fic, pensad que es mas complicado que uno normal al ser compartido y que los comentarios nos animan mucho. Muchas gracias a todas. Os queremos**


	4. Bikini kamikaze

_**Los personajes son de Meyer nostras solo los pervertimos un poco.**_

_CAPITULO 4 BIKINI KAMIKAZE_

_El sexo es la práctica hacia la perfección para hacer el amor.__(__Anonimo__)_

_Miré al despertador, todavía me quedaba una hora para empezar mi nuevo trabajo, pero no tenía sueño. Decidí bajar a la piscina a darme un baño. Con los niños por ahí no podría disfrutar de ella y a mí me encanaba nadar, me ayudaba a quitar tensiones- y este veranito iba a ser muy tenso- _

_Me tiré desde el trampolín , el agua choco helada contra mi cuerpo, aquello era una buena forma de despertar todas las células de mi cuerpo. Acabaría soltera pero con mi cuerpo en perfecto estado. Salí a la superficie de forma rápida, no me gustaba estar mucho rato debajo del agua, le tenía miedo desde que de pequeña me hicieron una ahogadilla._

_- Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.._

_Antes de que me pudiese girar una mano grande, pálida y de aspecto muy suave movió un trapo azul ante mis narices. _

_¿de que me sonaba tanto ese trapo?_

_No sabía que era, pero la verdad es que se parecía muchísimo a la tela de mi bikini, incluso esas líneas blancas eran idénticas a mi…_

_Un insoportable calor empezó a brotar de mi cuerpo al tiempo que mi mirada bajaba hacia mi misma para encontrarme… no, mejor dicho no encontrarme con una prenda que debía estar bien atada a mi pecho. _

_- ¡ahhh! Pervertido- grité mientras con una mano trataba de taparme y con la otra coger la prenda que seguía en sus manos._

_él sonrío de forma socarrona y empezó a agitar mi bikini en alto de forma que al ser de mayor estatura que yo me obligaba a dar saltitos para inentar arrebatarselo._

_Este tió era un cabrón, como podía reirse de mi verguenza. Parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo que yo lo pasra mal inetntadno cubrirme los pechos con una mano e intentar recuperar mi ropa y dignidad con la otra._

_Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero no me quedaba otra que comportarme de forma que el no esperé. Lo afronte mirándolo descaradamente, mi mano dejo de tapar mis pechos para dejarlos a la vista. Su cara se quedó helada su boca se abrió ligeramente y su mano soltó mi bikini._

_Una vez que lo tomé termine mi gran actuación dándole una ostia con toda la mano en su perfecta cara._

_- no juegues conmigo payaso-_

_Allí lo dejé plantado, con mis cinco dedos bien marcados en su perfecta cara de Adonis. _

_Pero de todo se aprende, y hoy había aprendido la maravillosa lección de no bajar mas en bikini a la piscina. _

_Me lo cambié por un bañador bastante menos sexy y peligroso. Mi hora para despejarme había acabado y tocaba empezar a trabajar. _

_El día iba medianamente bien, salvo por las constantes miradas de Edward a mi escote y por los repelentes niños que no atendían a la clase. _

_Traté por todos los medios no tener que meterme en el agua con ellos, pero era misión imposible… y allí estaba yo, sumergida cada dos segundos por una banda de niñatos malcriados que trataban de ahogarme_

_Todo en sí ya era penoso, pero otra gran lección era que siempre puede ir peor. _

_Unas manos, para nada pequeñas como las de los crios me sujetó por la cintura sacándome de nuevo a la superficie. _

_-Preciosa, he visto que necesitabas ayuda y venía a salvarte, pensé que necesitabas que fuese tu vigilante particular_

_-Pero... ¿pensaste? pensaba que los tíos como tu no pensabais, pero solo otra pregunta y espero que no sea muy difícil para ti ¿con que pensaste, con el cerebro o con lo que tienes entre las piernas, macho men?- ¿Desde cuando yo era tan valiente?¿desde cuando hacía tanto calor?_

_-Te veo algo tensa, tal vez necesitas un masaje, o...- y se acercó a mi oido- un hombre que te haga el boca a boca y se ponga entre tus piernas- madre mia, o me sacan ahora a la piscina o termino evaporando todo el agua._

_- No necesito nada ¿no te quedó claro? En serio deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo… será por tías…- la verdad es que necesitaba que se alejará de mí. Su cuerpo era un imán en pleno apogeo. Podía sentir su honda expansiva atrayéndome a él. Seguramente te estaría de muerte entre esos fuertes brazos…. Pero no, debía ser casta y pura._

_Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó de nuevo en su cara… bueno realmente no parecía tan estúpida. ¡Mierda, esa sonrisa torcida era mortal! _

_Recuerda tu promesa Bella, recuerda cuales son tus objetivos… ¿Qué objetivos? _

_Sacudí la cabeza tratando de centrar mis ideas, algo sumamente difícil mientras sus manos seguían ancladas a mi cintura y no se en que momento me apretó contra su duro cuerpo._

_Calor, hacia demasiado calor. Tuve que cerrar mis manos en puños para evitar que recorriesen todo aquel torso mojado mientras yo seguía perdida en aquellos ojos verdes y aquella peligrosa sonrisa_

_Edward pov_

_La visión de su delantera me había trastornado. Me gustaba ponerla nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella pegando mi cuerpo al suyo. Al estar debajo del agua las sensaciones se multiplicaban._

_Ella se giró en un intentó de deshacerse de mi compañía, grato error. Me pegué a su espalda dejando que mi aliento rozara su cuello._

_- ¿ estas segura que quieres que me vaya con otras?- _

_Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron bajo mis brazos, un leve temblor la recorrió entera y eso para mi era una victoria asegurada. _

_No era la tia más buena con la que me había cruzado, pero al menos estaba seguro de que no llevaba pestañas postizas. Ese carácter tan agrio me aseguraba un polvo de infarto… Bella caería, si o si…_

_- ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- ronroneé en su oido para luego hacerla sentir todo mi aliento sobre su piel _

_Hagamos una cosa, yo no te partiré la cara por tocarme y tu me soltarás de una vez si es que algún día quieres tener hijos, de lo contrario seguirás en la misma postura y yo... digamos que te haré pupita- respondió con una cara encantadora y poniendo una voz demasiado dulce mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano_

_de pronto alguien llegó y tuve que soltarla, no era un niño pero era igual de molesta. Una chica alta rubia con cuerpo de infarto pero el cerebro justo llegó hasta la orilla de la piscina y me preguntó si le podría enseñar a nadar. _

_Pude ver la desilusión brillando en sus ojos cuando asentí a la mujer de la orilla. Una cosa tenía clara, Bella iba a terminar en mi cama- quién dice cama, dice coche, dice playa- bueno debajo de mi - o encima- bueno la cosa esta que iba a terminar tirándomela. No era nada personal, simplemente tenía que ganar a Emmett las dos apuestas. _

_Pero mientras que la chica se ponía en situación no iba a perderme a las demás. Los celos son buenos consejeros._

_- que sepas que solo te estoy obedeciendo- dije antes de acercarme al polvo del almuerzo con una sonrisa._

_**Despues de mi "almuerzo" llegué a la conclusión de que los tintes tienen que tener algo que contamina las neuronas de estas chicas. Empezaba a inclinarme más hacia el lado de que me gustasen las morenas… y no tenía nada que ver con que me quisiera beneficiar a la monitora de natación… no, para nada. **_

_**Estaba en mi silla contemplando a los bañistas, poniendo cara de concentración para que pareciese que mi trabajo era duro y yo lo desempeñaba como lo que era… el mejor. **_

_**De pronto la gran masa musculosa de mi amigo hizo acto de presencia. Venía directo hacia mí, hasta que Bella entró en su campo de visión y una gran sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en su cara..**_

Emmet le dirigió un saludo a bella y un halago sobre su bañador- que poco original era mi amigo- y lo guapa que estaba mojada. A bella pareció agradarle pues se sonrojó e intentó esconderse tras su cabello mojado. Desde donde estaba no escuchaba bien, mierda, pero el le contaba algo que a la chica pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

Ambos caminaban en mi dirección siguiendo con sus risas y los sonrojos de Bella- me la estaba ganando delante de mis morros- esto no podía seguir así.

-hombre Edward no te había visto- dijo Emmett dedicándome una sonrisa falsa. ¿no me había visto? Seguro que era él quién piso mi toalla.

- Ei Edward ¿Qué tal con la chica? ¿aprende rápido?- la sonrisa de Bella culminó su frase. Iba fuerte la chica. Emmett soltó una risotada. Quizás lo de los celos fue una mala idea.

- solo practico para cuando te toque… no te quejaras- de perdidos al rió. Y yo, también, se culminar mi frase con una perfecta sonrisa torcida.

- lo siento me gustan más inexpertos, que quieran practicar conmigo… ¿Emmett te gustaría practicar?- aquella frase me dejó descolocado, Emmett sonrió con suficiencia mientras ponía cara de niño bueno- inexperto- ¿me acababa de levantar a la chica?

**Hola ya estamos aquí de nuevo- gracias a Ammi por su colaboración especial en este capitulo- muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y alertas. De verdad que nos hace mucha ilusión. **

**Besos**


End file.
